Les Beignets de Ziva
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Tony a un choix cornélien à faire. Que va t il décider ?


**Auteur** : **jfine**

**Traducteur** : Severus Snape

**Correctrice** : Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer** : Pour changer... rien à moi... tout aux auteurs de la série...

**NdT** : Hello tout le Monde nous revoilà avec un petit OS totalement déjanté et qui fait du bien aux neurones.

Je sais que nous sommes pas mal en retard par rapport au planning prévu mais ces derniers jours nous avons mis la touche finale à « Big Dicks Come Quick » notre traduction pour le Troisième Œil. Le bébé est parti chez l'imprimeur !!

La maquette est super, les dessins de Zeyna plus que géniaux et les SD de Tsusa à mourir de rire !! TOUT, vraiment tout devait être près puisque la Japan Expo est dans un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant …

Bref, nous revoilà sur le sentier de la traduction géniale et surtout efficace. TT

Détendez-vous avec ce petit OS et normalement d'ici la fin de la semaine vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de …

Big bizzz

* * *

**Les Beignets de Ziva**

L'ascenseur tinta. Tony en sortit dès que les portes s'ouvrirent. Son estomac grommelait… "Je meurs de faim !" grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il jeta son sac au pied de sa chaise. Réalisant qu'il était tout seul, il s'arrêta. "Euh…" Il fit le tour des bureaux du regard avant de baisser les yeux vers sa montre.

"Suis-je en avance ? Evidemment que non." Il sourit.

"Alors… où sont-ils tous passés ? Chef ? Ziva ? Le bleu ?" appela-t-il mais personne ne répondit.

Son estomac gargouilla de nouveau. Il posa une main dessus et commença à le masser.

"Je sais… tu veux manger. Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais nous trouver quelque chose." Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais s'immobilisa en entendant le rire de Ziva.

"Zee-vah," dit-il à voix haute, en se dirigeant vers son bureau avec un sourire. Il posa ses mains dessus et se pencha pour regarder derrière mais elle n'y était pas.

"Ziva ?" appela-t-il de nouveau, confus. Il regarda de gauche et de droite avant de se redresser.

Elle rit de nouveau et Tony se retourna rapidement. Elle se tenait à son bureau, lui tournant le dos, nue.

Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité mais son sourire revint rapidement.

"Cette tenue te va à ravir mais je doute que Gibbs apprécie."

"Tu as dit que tu avais faim, il me semble ?" demanda Ziva en riant de nouveau.

"Oui, entre autres choses…" répondit-il.

Elle se tourna, tenant deux beignets à la main, chacun cachant l'un de ses seins. "Choisis," dit-elle avec un sourire.

Tony regarda les beignets. Il lui paraissait identique. "Oooh…" Ses yeux s'égarèrent du côté de son ventre. "Oooh…" Elle colla ses hanches au bord du bureau pour l'empêcher de regarder plus bas. "Ahh…" dit Tony pour exprimer son insatisfaction. "Excellent positionnement des beignets, au fait."

"Toda," rit Ziva. "Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes ?"

"Euh… plusieurs à vrai dire."

"Bien… choisis."

"Ils sont identiques, Ziva. Cela n'a aucune importance celui que je choisis."

Elle sourit. "Moi ou les beignets, Tony ?"

"Quoi ?" dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. "Toi ou les beignets ?" Elle acquiesça vigoureusement.

"Ohhh. Non attends, c'est injuste !"

Elle rit de plus belle. "Beignets…" Elle les présenta l'un après l'autre. Tony se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir sa poitrine mais elle remit les pâtisseries en place. "Ou moi ?"

"Oh, allez… pas même un rapide coup d'œil ?!" se plaignit Tony.

"Non." Elle sourit. "Choisis."

Tony commença à dire "Ziva" mais son estomac gronda. Il baissa les yeux vers lui. "Tais-toi, toi !" Il gargouilla de nouveau à son intention. "C'est mon corps. C'est moi qui commande, pas toi… et si je veux Ziva, je choisi Ziva !"

Son estomac grommela plus fort. Tony marmonna doucement, "Mais un beignet serait si bon et il y en a deux… deux oh-combien délicieux beignets avec, avec…" Il regarda Ziva. "De la confiture, exact ?"

"Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. "De cerise."

"Oh, doux seigneur miséricordieux des beignets, pardonnes-moi !"

"Donc c'est moi que tu choisis ?" dit Ziva en souriant.

"O-o-o-oui."

Son estomac gronda encore plus fort, comme s'il disait NON !

Tony le gifla. "Tu ne peux pas parler ! Arrête !"

"Nourris-moi !" gargouilla son organe.

"Hé ! J'ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas parler !"

"Je crois qu'il veut les beignets, Tony," dit Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, non, non, non, non, non…" Tony secoua la tête frénétiquement.

"Beignets !" cria son estomac.

"Ziva !" répondit Tony sur le même ton.

"Beignets !"

"Ziva !"

"Beignets !"

"Tais-toi !" hurla Tony.

"Beignets !" rétorqua son estomac.

"Beignets !" lui répondit son propriétaire.

"Ziva !" répondit l'organe.

"HAHA !" triompha Tony.

"Merde !" Son estomac grogna de mécontentement. "Tu m'as piégé !"

"Tu t'es fait prendre au plus vieux truc du monde, estomac !" Tony rit de bon cœur en le tapotant de la main.

(DiNozzo!)

Tony se réveilla avec l'estomac qui gargouillait. Il était allongé, ses mains reposant sur son ventre.

"Euh, Chef ?" demanda-t-il en regardant en direction du bureau de Gibbs.

"Tu faisais un cauchemar, non ?" demanda Ziva.

Le regard de Tony se posa sur elle; Il fronça les sourcils et soupira. Elle n'était pas nue.

"Un rêve ?" grogna-t-il doucement. " Non, non, non, non, non, non !" Il se frappa la tête sur le dessus de son bureau.

"Quoi ?" Ziva jaillit de derrière son bureau, se retrouvant à ses côtés en un temps record. Il tourna la tête vers elle tout en la laissant reposer sur son sous-main. Elle se pencha, le voyant froncer les sourcils.

"Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? Ton rêve n'était pas agréable ?"

"Il était génial… en dehors de la fin qui était nulle, comme celle de _No County for Old Men_."

"De quoi s'agissait-il ?" demanda Ziva;

"Le type, joué par Josh Brolin, est en train de chasser. Il tombe sur une vente de drogue qui tourne mal. Tout le monde est tué, même les chiens. Alors il prend l'argent et s'enfuit. Et ce tueur à gage, magnifiquement interprété par Javier Barden, qui tue des gens avec une arme à air comprimé vraiment cool et quand je dis cool, c'est vraiment vraiment cool ! Enfin peu importe, les trafiquants de drogue l'envoie à la poursuite du premier type et…"

"Non, ton rêve, Tony."

"Oh… toi," répondit-il.

"Moi ?" sourit Ziva. "Racontes-moi !"

Tony se radossa à sa chaise. Elle se redressa et lui sourit. "Je t'ai choisi, Zivachu."

Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et rit. "Tu regarde les Pokemon."

"Hé," sourit-il mais s'arrêta. "Non," dit-il fermement.

Elle sourit. "Moi non plus." Elle se leva et retourna à son bureau.

L'estomac de Tony gronda de nouveau. "Je sais, je sais, c'était nul," murmura-t-il en le tapotant. Il leva les yeux. "Oh, Ziva ?"

"Oui, Tony ?" répondit-elle juste après s'être assise.

"Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, deux beignets à la confiture de cerise dans ton bureau ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Non et je ne suis pas nue non plus," répondit-elle.

"Hein ?"

"Tu parles en dormant, Tony," rigola Gibbs.

**FIN**


End file.
